catfishing_das_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiefdom of Thimia
Overview A Fiefdom under Teris rule, the Fiefdom of Thimia is located in the center of the Terian continent. The population is primarily human, but the warm climate and verdant hills attract nobles and refugees from any number of races. More cosmopolitan than one would expect for an imperial fiefdom, Thimia's military is often absent from imperial exercises and operations, as their military of recent is more ceremonial than otherwise. As a trading and agricultural hub, Thimia often relies on diplomacy and relations with the neighboring Fiefdom of Tharsis for military defense. Geologically center of the Teris empire, Thimia sees the busiest trade of the Fiefdoms, with thousands of merchants moving through Thimil borders daily. Great markets line the streets of the capital, Altarese, where it is often said that you can find rare ingredients and products as far as the Twyst Lands. The current political leader of Thimia is Duchess Nesathia Clavar. History and Military See War of Glass and Shadow Following the War of Glass and Shadow (452), the Thimil military was significantly smaller, having suffered many casualties in the Battle of Kronlin Plains. Trade and alliance agreements with Tharsis employed the latter's military to guard Thimia, a mutual beneficial agreement that has helped Tharsis financially and agriculturally. The verdant landscape and sunny climate of Thimia is prime horse-riding conditions, and many Tharsiscan Knights often complete their horsemanship training here. Since the War of Glass and Shadow, relationships with the neighboring Feifdom of Vasel have been strained at best, but have not devolved into open combat. However, due to the lack of trade between the Fiefdoms, Vasel has suffered financially as it has lost trade relations with the one of the largest mercantile powers within the empire. Landmarks Kronlin Plains See War of Glass and Shadow Altarese The capital of Thimia, the city of Altarese was built around a large hill in the Northwestern region of the fiefdom, with the Palace di' Altarese constructed on the summit. The city is wide and colourful, boasting one of the largest municipal populations within the empire. Streets are often filled with market stalls, peddling wares and ingredients from across the empire (and even some from the Twyst Lands). Often known as the "city of festivals", Altarese is host to many holiday celebrations, carnivals, and parades. Being markedly less conservative than other imperial states, non-humans (while not fully integrated) are accepted and respected to a higher degree than what would be deemed as normal. Palace di' Altarese is a symbol of noble wealth for the empire, the marble columns and multi-level architecture the product of Thimia's most famous artisans. Exuberant paintings and stoic carvings line the halls of the palace, with galas and balls held almost weekly. Towns Pamanet, Vittorre, Candicci, etc. are some of several towns spread around the Fiefdom. With few exception, most are farming towns, harvesting many of the ingredients used in Thimil cooking. Produce is also often shipped out to other fiefdoms, as one of Thimia's larger sources of income. Flora and Fauna Horses The horses of Thimia are known throughout the empire as some of the best, with sophisticated breeding and training programs. The geography of the fiefdom is perfect for horse-rearing, the warm and moderate climate allowing year round riding. Many high-ranking imperial officials purchase horses specifically bred in Thimia, as the fiefdom's name alone is associated with quality steeds. A variety of breeds are available in the fiefdom, with varying coat colors and sizes. Vineyards The fiefdom is also one of the chief producers of wine in the region, with large vineyards supplementing many of the farms that dot the landscape. Wine produced from Thimil grapes is known to have fruity, yet deep flavor, as well as a crisp undertone. Bottles of Thimil wine aged for more than 10 years can fetch high prices in other fiefdoms.